


What should we watch next?

by 365paperdolls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Christmas Movies, F/F, One Shot, a christmas prince 2, implied clone references, the princess switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: “They made a sequel to that awful movie about the woman who falls in love with the Prince of the small European country who agrees to marry him at short notice?”Sara laughs.“What is it?”“There’s a lot of movies like that.”Sara tries to find a Christmas movie on Netflix that her girlfriend can't guess the plot of before watching it.





	What should we watch next?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Princess Switch and A Christmas Prince 2

“I’m sorry how many of these did they make?” Ava asks as she cuddles up against her girlfriend on their bed.

"A lot.” Sara says.

“How many of these are you going to make me watch?” Ava clarifies. 

“We’ll see.” She replies mysteriously. 

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

Sara pretends not to hear her.

“Do you want to watch the Christmas Switch next or the Christmas Prince II?”

“They made a sequel to that awful movie about the woman who falls in love with the Prince of the small European country who agrees to marry him at short notice?”

Sara laughs.

“What is it?”

“There’s a lot of movies like that.”

“Well the one we watched before.”

“Yes it is a sequel to that one.”

“What’s it about?”

“Their wedding a year later.”

“They made an entire movie about their wedding?!”

“Yes there’s conflict over how she wants her wedding to go and how her staff envision her wedding and the Prince isn’t spending enough time with her because the country is having a financial crisis.” She explains. 

Ava groans and digs her head into her pillow. 

“I’m guessing that’s a no?” Sara laughs. 

“I’ll watch it if the financial crisis isn’t being caused by an evil advisor stealing all the country’s money through a shell company.” Ava says.

Sara grits her teeth and sighs. 

“So I guess we’ll have to watch the Princess Switch then.” Sara says as she grabs the remote. 

“Hang on a second.” Ava says as she grabs the remote. “What’s it about?”

“Oh you know it’s about a baker who goes to a small European country and finds out that the Dutchess who is engaged to the Prince of the country looks-“

“Identical to her. So they switch places because the Dutchess wants to experience live being normal before she marries the Prince, that she doesn’t hate but doesn’t like at the same time. Whilst they have switched places the baker disguised as the Dutchess falls in love with the Prince and the Dutchess falls in love with a normal guy, probably a friend or possibly the assistant of the baker. Someone will figure out that they aren’t who they say they are, they’ll be some drama as either the prince or the normal guy will be upset that he wasn’t told about the switch and then they’ll all get together in the end and most importantly will live happily ever after, hooray!”

Sara begins to laugh.

“Well am I right?” Ava asks expectantly. 

Sara puts her hand horizontally and waves it up and down slightly to indicate that Ava is mostly right.

“I knew it!”

Sara cups Ava’s face. 

“You are a genius.”

“I know I am.” Ava replies causing Sara to roll her eyes and tap Ava lightly with her pillow. “Well what’s the next movie?”

“Hang on a minute. You didn’t guess the central conflict so we still have to watch it.”

Ava’s face goes all serious. “Um you know what I changed my mind, I really want to watch the second Prince Christmas movie.”

Sara sees straight through Ava’s attempt to hide her discomfort. She puts her hands on her arms and rubs them to comfort her girlfriend. 

“Aves what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing don’t worry about it.” She attempts to brush her off. 

“Aves.” Sara repeats, positioning Ava’s head so their eyes are in line with each other’s.

Ava sighs and looks down at the bed. 

“It’s really stupid, but I don’t want to watch a movie with women who look similar to each other but aren’t related if you know what I mean but if it would make you happy-“

“No no Aves, we don’t have to watch it. Trust me there’s hundreds of other movies that we can watch.”

“I can’t wait.” Ava says sarcastically. 

“Or we don’t need to watch anymore, i'm tired anyways and who knows i might need to fight another killer unicorn tomorrow so i should probably go to sleep.”

Sara kisses Ava on the head before guiding her down so they are both lying down. She rests her head on Ava's shoulder and closes her eyes. 

Ava wraps one arm tightly around Sara and uses her free hand to navigate Netflix. Whilst Sara is distracted, she clicks on ‘The Christmas Prince II’ and then smiles as Sara let’s out an excited but soft ‘yes’ without looking up to see what it is that Ava had selected. Ava presses a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead. 

They ended up watching 25 Christmas movies that year. Ava managed to guess the plots to all but one of them. By the 26th of December Ava still didn’t understand the point of the movies, but Sara enjoyed them, so to her that’s all that mattered.

(and she was secretly looking forward to next December when she could watch them all again).


End file.
